


What's Harry Potter?

by midnightviolet



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's a Ravenclaw, Alex’s second house is Hufflepuff, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts Houses, I Don't Even Know, I haven't written fanfic in like 14 years, I'm Sorry, Julie's a Gryffindor, Julie’s second house is Ravenclaw, Luke's a Slytherin fight me, Luke’s second house is Gryffindor, My First Work in This Fandom, Reggie's a Hufflepuff, Reggie’s second house is Gryffindor, This isn't great, i wrote this in like two hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: Alex asks Julie what Harry Potter is after hearing it from Willie. Julie is determined to catch them them up on pop culture, starting with sorting the boys into their Hogwarts Houses.Chapter 2: The guys and Julie are sorted into their secondary houses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Primary Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is lame. I'm sorry. I got inspired after reading [They Don't Know about Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716614) by [larrycaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring) here on AO3. [Molinajules](https://molinajules.tumblr.com/post/631612887606116352) on Tumblr sorted the characters and atm I think it's pretty accurate (though maybe Alex is a Hufflepuff too? And maybe Julie's a Ravenclaw instead?). And [fiddlepickdouglas](https://fiddlepickdouglas.tumblr.com/post/633060853933080576/mixed-houses-for-the-show) on Tumblr sorted them into their secondary houses which atm looks fairly accurate imo. So yeah sorry this sucks, but if you read it/kudos/commented thank you so much.

Alex poofed into the studio.

Julie and Luke were on the couch hunched over the table working on a song but looked up when Alex appeared.

"What's Harry Potter?" Alex asked, staring at Julie.

Her eyes widened.

"What's what?" Luke asked looking between Julie and Alex.

"Oh my God." Julie exclaimed.

Alex walked over to them and stood in front of the table.

Luke was still looking between the two.

"You don't know Harry Potter! You don't know Hogwarts! You don't know what your houses are!" Julie exclaimed, standing up.

Still Luke continued to look between them. "Our houses?" He asked. "What?"

"Yeah. Willie mentioned it. He said he could see me being either a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. I have no idea what that means."

"I have an obligation to bring you up to speed on pop culture. Starting with Harry Potter." She walked around the table to stand by Alex. "We're going to my laptop. You're taking the Pottermore test. Meet me in my bedroom." She stated and walked past him out of the garage leaving Alex and Luke just looking at each other equally confused by what just happened.

Alex and Luke poofed into Julie's bedroom, followed closely by Reggie.

"Hey I saw Julie walk past me pointing up the stairs when Ray's back was turned. We were in the middle of cooking, what's so urgent?"

"Julie wants us to take a Harrymore test." Luke stated.

"A Pottermore test," Alex corrected, "To see what house we are."

"House?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, "From Harry Potter or Hogwarts or something. Or maybe they're the same thing. I have no idea." He sighed.

The door opened and Julie walked in, a smile on her face. She got her laptop from on her bed and opened it. "Ok," She said typing at the keyboard.

"Ok?" Luke asked. "We still have no idea what's going on."

She looked over at Luke. "Harry Potter is a book series. He's a wizard who finds out on his eleventh birthday and goes to Hogwarts, it's a school in Britain, and you get sorted into four houses. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. And Slytherin." The boys still looked slightly confused. "Ok it like, defined a generation. Like two generations. Who grew up with Harry Potter and figuring out which house you were in was, is, part of your identity."

"Oh, so like how music is a part of our personalities? Only you get four categories?" Luke asked, smiling.

"Kind of. Yeah. And there's traits to go with each house." Julie stated.

"Traits?" Reggie asked.

"Aspects. Of yourself. Like if you're loyal, smart, that kind of stuff. But you have to dig deep down to really figure out what house you belong in. And everyone has two houses. One primary and one secondary."

Reggie put his hand up and asked, "Can I go first?"

Julie smiled, "Of course."

Ten minutes later Reggie was still looking at the computer.

Luke huffed, "Ugh Reggie, you're taking forever man."

"I want to make sure I answer each question as I truly am. I'm digging deep."

Alex smiled and looked between the two.

Another five minutes later and Julie hit enter for Reggie, everyone eagerly awaiting the results.

"You're a Hufflepuff Reggie!" Julie exclaimed as Reggie smiled.

"I'm next!" Alex said moving to sit on the edge of the bed by Julie as Reggie got up to make room for him.

Ten minutes later Alex had his results. "I'm a Ravenclaw? Is that good?" He looked at Julie.

"That's great," She smiled warmly, "Every house is good in its own way just as every house has its bad qualities."

"You're next, Luke." Alex stated getting up to let him take his spot.

Luke went and sat next to Julie. "Nervous?" She asked.

"Why would I be nervous? I'm gonna rock this." Luke stated confidently.

Ten minutes later and Reggie commented, "Jeeze Luke and you complained how we were taking forever."

"I'm concentrating." His said, eyes fixed on the laptop.

Another five minutes and Luke had his house.

"Slytherin?" He looked at Julie and she smiled at him. Luke smiled back before looking at Alex and Reggie and shouting, "I'm a Slytherin!"

He got up and they all started jumping around before stopping and turning to look at Julie.

"What's your house Julie?" Luke asked.

She stood up. "I'm in Gryffindor."

Luke smiled widely at her, "Awesome."

"We're all in different houses." Reggie stated. "So I'm loyal, hard working, and patient."

"And I value wisdom, intelligence, and learning." Alex stated.

"I'm ambitious, cunning, and resourceful." Luke stated.

"And I value courage, bravery, and nerve." Julie said.

"So what are our secondary houses, Julie?" Reggie asked.

Julie smiled at them going back to her laptop. "Let's find out..."


	2. Secondary Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys figure out what their secondary houses are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know if I was going to do this, but I did. Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

"We're taking the test to figure out your second house!" Julie declared, walking into the studio the day after they had done the Pottermore test.

"You don’t have any homework that you suddenly remembered you have to do?” Luke said from where he was leaving over the piano going over lyrics.

“I mean, I do. But it can wait.” Julie said.

"Great!" Reggie said enthusiastically from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Sure!" Alex agreed where he was sitting next to Reggie on the couch.

“I'm still getting used to being the house that everyone hates." Luke grumbled.

"Hey, people are getting more chill with Slytherin. They're learning it's not an evil house just because the author made it seem that way in the books." Julie said warmly.

Luke smiled at her then looked at Alex and Reggie. They then all poofed out.

"I'll just assume you're going to my room!" Julie called out to the now empty garage.

-

Julie opened her door. "Thanks for telling me where you were going, guys." She said going to her laptop.

"Sorry." Alex said, sincerely.

Julie smiled at him. She sat down on the edge of her bed, laptop on her lap.

"How do we figure out our second house? Is there another test?" Reggie asked.

"No, there isn't. Well there are other house tests that aren't Pottermore, but those aren't reliable. Not that the Pottermore test is a hundred percent reliable, I've gotten all the houses at one point or another until I really looked at the traits. We're going to have to dig even deeper. And go by secondary personality traits, that kind of stuff." Julie told Reggie.

"Okay. Cool." Reggie said as Luke and Alex nodded.

“Okay. We’re going to Google, and we’re going to go through the traits and everything one by one.” Julie said.

“We’re gonna dig deep.” Reggie said.

Julie nodded. “Who wants to go first?”

“I went first last time, so I guess I’ll go?” Reggie said, shrugging.

Julie nodded and moved over. Reggie went to the laptop.

-

Twenty minutes later Reggie was still concentrating.

“I’m surprised Luke hasn’t said anything yet.” Alex said.

Luke abruptly turned to him. “Hey!”

Alex, Julie, and Reggie laughed.

“I’m trying to practice patience.” Luke grumbled.

“We know.” Alex said, smiling at him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Luke smiled back.

“I got it!” Reggie said standing up abruptly. “My second house is Gryffindor!”

“Nice, Reggie!” Julie said, smiling at him. “You’re a Huffledor.”

Reggie blinked. “A what?”

“It’s what the combination of your two houses is called.” Julie said.

“Oh. Cool.” Reggie said, smiling.

“I’ll go next.” Alex said, taking Reggie’s place.

-

Fifteen minutes later Alex was pretty confident he had his second house.

“Okay,” Alex said , face backing away from the screen. “I think I know what my second house is.”

Julie, Reggie, and Luke awaited patiently for Alex to answer.

A few seconds passed.

“Well!” Luke exclaimed.

“Alex. If you think you have your second house, I’m sure you do.” Julie said gently yet encouragingly.

“Okay,” Alex said, sighing and closing his eyes. He opened them and stood up. “My second house is a Hufflepuff.”

“Welcome to the club!” Reggie exclaimed. “Or half the club!”

Alex smiled at Reggie.

“So what’s the combination called?” Alex asked Julie. “Rapuff?”

Julie laughed. “Uhh, close. It’s Ravenpuff.”

“Cool.” Alex said, smiling.

“Okay, your turn Luke.” Julie said.

“Okay. I got this.” Luke said, taking Alex’s place.

-

Twenty five minutes later Luke was still staring at the laptop.

“And he thought we were taking forever the first time.” Reggie whispered to Alex.

“I can hear you.” Luke said.

Reggie abruptly leaned back, away from Alex.

“Okay. I think I got it.” Luke said, standing up. “Gryffindor.”

“Right on!” Alex and Reggie cheered.

“I could’ve told you that. But nice, Luke.” Julie said, warmly.

“So what’s my house combo thing?” Luke asked.

“Slytherdor.”

“Wicked.” Luke said, grinning.

“So what’s your second house, Julie?” Alex asked.

“Ravenclaw.” Julie said.

“Cool. What’s your house combination called?” Luke asked.

“Gryffinclaw.” Julie said.

“Nice!” Luke exclaimed. Alex and Reggie nodded and smiled.

“So what are Flynn’s houses?” Reggie asked.

“Oh, I should ask Willie what his houses are.” Alex said.

“I think Flynn should be the one to tell you that.” Julie said.

“Okay, can you call her?” Luke asked.

“Okay,” Julie said getting her phone. “I’ll text her.”

The three ghosts smiled.


End file.
